


Je l'aime

by Dilly



Series: Les rats et les fées [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la phrase que vous auriez pu entendre sans arrêt, si capable de lire les pensées, vous vous étiez promené dans les couloirs de Poudlard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je l'aime

 

**« Je l'aime…»**

  
  
C'était la phrase que vous auriez pu entendre sans arrêt, si capable de lire les pensées, vous vous étiez promené dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et même cet après-midi-là, dans la vaste salle de gymnase où les filles et les garçons des trois dernières classes étaient étendus. La nuit était déjà tombée, et la lumière crue des chandelles sur le silence vous prenait l'estomac. L'on n'entendait que le bruit de quelques respirations, les pas amortis du professeur. Les têtes se tournaient sur la dureté du sol.  
  
« Je l'aime… »  
  
Regards furtifs mais sentiments intenses. La plénitude de l'épaule de l'un faisait souffrir secrètement le ventre d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ces jeux de regards anonymes ne tombaient d'ailleurs sous le coup d'aucune règle. Ici, un garçon ne pouvait se retenir de contempler la ligne du cou d'un autre, la nouvelle couleur que la lumière donnait à ses cheveux blonds, le battement de ses cils qui devait bien être l'antichambre de son âme, une âme transparente et lumineuse comme l'ichôr dont on buvait avec délectation les prémices – plaisir presque céleste de l'amour.  
  
Quelques secondes suffisaient pour se remplir la poitrine du bonheur de la gracilité solide d'une silhouette, avatar de chair incarnée de la divinité qu'est l'être aimé. De la répartition des tâches de rousseur sur un avant-bras, de la délicatesse inattendue de mains masculines.  
  
Puis ils finissaient par se lever. La fille brune aux traits sculpturaux détachait ses grands cheveux noirs d'égyptienne, sous un regard anxieux et protecteur qui happait aussi le contraste entre la finesse de sa taille et la rondeur de ses hanches.  _Oh, les nuques des filles et leurs épaules sont si fines, comme leur taille !_  Dans la cohue qui franchissait les portes battantes, la peau rose et l'air de mauvais garçon d'un adolescent blond furent contemplés par les yeux en apparence impassibles d'une Poufsouffle.  
  
Plus tard, à l'intérieur du vestiaire, un regard amusé et plein d'affection contenue se posa sur un jeune rouquin en train de se sécher la tête. Un autre, distant mais comme électrisé par la peur effleura l'adolescent brun aux yeux clairs qui avait l'air si mélancolique, et qui était assis sur un banc, sa peau blanche encore luisante de l'eau des douches.  
  
« Je l'aime… »  
  
Alexandre Avery avait beau être un élève insignifiant il savait bien des choses, et plus que les autres il voyait ces menuets secrets qui s'exécutaient dans l'ombre des esprits, car il avait été initié dès le début, et avait par conséquent définitivement perdu cette innocence terrible qui consiste à croire les apparences.  
  
Mais lui, personne ne le regardait.

 


End file.
